Pokemon: the champion of champions tournement
by blade4
Summary: 2 years after yet another defeat, Ash has lost just about all confidence in him self not entering any other league at all, when suddenly, Brock and Misty come with an invitation for him, now it was time for Ash to get back out there and show the world what he was made of. Pearlshipping (AshxDawn) and possible SerenaXOc


"Loupunny dodge it" Dawn yelled camly to Loupunny

"PUNNY" yelled Loupunny in response as it nimbly avoided the on coming thunderbolt attack "ALRIGHT FINISH IT UP WITH WATER PULSE!" Loupunny obeyed and made an orb of water in its paws, it then proceeded to shoot the orb at the yellow electric spider known as Galvantula, the water pulse made contact and exploded into lots of blue sparkles. A few seconds later any smoke cleared and the Galvantula was revealed to be unconconcious.

"GALVANTULA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THAT MEANS THAT THE WINNER OF THE GOLDENROD POKEMON CONTEST IIIIS" Marian flung her hand in dawns direction "ITS DAWN"

Dawn jumped for joy "ALL RIGHT! WE GOT THE GOLDENROD RIBBON,look guys" she said showing the ribbon to her pokemon. The blunette gripped the ribbon tight in her hand

"THIS IS DAWNS 5 RIBBON, HOWEVER THE GRAND FESTIVAL HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR A FEW MONTHS AND I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHY"

"eh?!" Dawn exclaimed, she obviously _didn't_ know. Marian looked at her "aaaand" she then looked around in the stands "ah there you are, may waterlily right?"

May jumped at the mention of her name "Y-yes"

"the contest board where asked to give these two you" May jumped down from the stands and accepted a sealed envelope, as did Dawn, they looked at each other and opened them, wondering what they where

* * *

Serena stared at the boy in front of her, he was a young who couldn't be much older than her, with short brown her and a red and crimson fedora, with a matching jacket, he also wore black sunglasses on his fedora with black jeans and red boots, his sylveon had also just beat her Delphox which was now lying on the floor in a battle.

_"I cant believe this" _she thought to herself _"this guy challenged me sounding so humble, and he completely destroyed me"_

"So you ARE Serena" The blonde looked up to the brunette "you could have just told me, im Chris, and IIII" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope "was asked by your mother to give this to you" Serena took the letter of Chris and opened it, she skimmed the letter with a gasp

"Weeeeeeeeeell" he said with a smile, now holding his own letter "You are going aren't you?"

* * *

Ash looked up towards his roof, it had now been exactly two years since his loss in the Kalos league finals, and after that he just didn't know what to do with himself, he hadn't gone into hiding or anything; that would be cruel to his friends and family, but he had just plain lost all inspiration after losing to that Calem guy, he couldn't feel to bad, after all he heard that after his loss Calem went on to beat Diantha, but still that was his 6th league loss in a row, and he had lost all his confidence

"Ash honey, Brock and Misty are here to see you" Yelled his mother

"Brock and misty? but...Brocks in medical school and Misty is busy leading her Gym what could they want?" he asked himself, as well as his best friend and partner Pikachu, he wasn't sad they where here, after all just because his friends knew he was fine didn't mean he stayed in contact, the only real person he did stay in contact with was dawn for about...what a week? still the concern meant a lot to him

"I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Ash, the raven haired boy picked up his hat and walked down stairs to Brock and Misty in the living room

"hey guy, whats up?" He asked his friends

"We where asked to give this to you" Brock said with a smile, handing him a strange envelope

"What is it?" Ash questioned

"open it and find out dumb dumb" Misty replied in a moody tone

"Alright Alright jeez" he opened it and proceeded to sigh as he read it "Why did you bring me this"

"You're not going?" Brock asked questioningly

"I'm not ready Brock I told you that the day I got back from Kalos"

"Oh please idiot" Ash looked in surprise at Misty "Every day you get up at nine am to train and don't get back till five pm...except Sunday...which is today" Ash looked at Misty

"How did you-"

"Your mom told us" Brock told him before Ash could finish asking, and he silently cursed himself for ever telling his mother that

"Ash your more then ready for this, your Pokemon are as strong as their gonna get from normal training alone, don't you think its time to show the world how strong you've become?" Misty said. The Raven haired boy looked down to Pikachu who had red the letter and was looking at Ash with a determined look and chuckled

"I guess so" ash grinned "are you guys coming?"

"afraid not, I have medical school and Misty hasn't got a fill in for her whilst shes gone"

"I see..." said Ash "WELL! good look to both of you, i'll be of then" Ash ran upstairs to pack

"Heh...he dosnt change does he" Misty asked

"nope..." Brock chuckled

"I should be going" Misty yelled into the kitchen

"Oh already, but i just made tea?" She replied

"Sorry but i don't have a fill in at the gym, i shouldn't really be gone now"

"I see" said miss Delia "well travel safely on your way back"

"I will" Misty waved

"AAAH, WAIT UP MISTY" Misty turned to Ash running down the stairs with his back and poke-balls strapped around his waist " I need to go to viridian city so we might as well go together right?" Misty smiled

"Yeah" she replied, as Ash smiled back

"BYE MOM I'M GOING TO KALOS" and with that ash and Misty where out the door

"wait...what?" Delia asked confused

Brock handed her his own copy of the envelopes contents, she looked at it and read allowed

_Dear trainer_

_if you are reading this then that means you have been invited to the champion of champions tournament_

_This tournament will be between the best trainers to be in the trainer circuit in the last two years_

_and will be to decide the best of the best, in short, the Pokemon battle world championship. This tournament will be for co-coordinators_

_alike, and will begin in the Lumiose city in the Kalos region on the 1st of august_

_We hope you will participate in the champion of championship tournament, and best of luck to you _

_Signed, the trainer union_

Delia smiled "well its about time he got back out there"

* * *

About a day later, ash found him self on a strange peninsula, as it turned out, all competitors where required to get onto small boats with everything they would need to survive till they arrived at kalos, There would only be four people per boat but other than that they could do as they pleased, and Ash no matter how depressed he may have felt for the past two years, was still Ash, as such he had rushed his way to the Island and got there early and as such been the first one their

"Cccchhhhaaaaa" Pikachu yawned earning him a pet from Ash

"I know buddy shouldn't be long now" Ash said

"Your boat is just here miss" Ash looked over the edge of his boat to see what was going on, and a grin filled his face when he saw who was getting on board

"thank you" Said Dawn as she ran onto the boat and looked around "It's kinda small but it should do for a day or two with, what, four people?" she said to her self "Am i the first one here..." just then she felt two strong hands cover eyes and yelped

"guess who?" Ash asked much like the way she had done to him back in unova

"ASH!?" Dawn yelled and turned around to see him and began to tear up "it...really is you..." Ash looked at her worried

"D-Dawn?" he began and to get tackled down in a hug

"ASH!" Dawn cried into his shoulder "WHERE YOU BEEN YOU JERK, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Ash rapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear

"I'm fine, and I'm here, no need to worry right?" Dawn looked at him

"R-right"

"Good...but em Dawn" he pointed down and made her very aware of the fact she was practically sitting on his lap, he didn't mind but still, there where people coming, that being said he would never tell her that.

Dawn looked down and saw the position they where in and jumped backed blushing horribly "s-sorry"

Ash chuckled "no problem"

"Ash!" said a familiar sounding voice

"Serena!" Ash said "No way how have you been?!"

"Good!" she looked at Dawn "who's this?

"thats Dawn, she traveled with me back in Sinnoh

"Oh wow" said Serena looking at Dawn"So this is the famous Dawn?" She asked looking back, but she could by Ashes face that he didn't want her making it sound like he spoke about her all the time; even though he did

"FAAAAAAAAAMOUS EEEEEEH?" Dawn said in a cocky tone

"S-shut up" ash replied blushing

"wow you're Ash Ketchum" said a...less familiar voice, Ash looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"who're.." he began only to be cut of by Serena

"THIS is Chris, he was the one who gave me my invitation" Chris put his hand out

"Its nice to meet you, i hope we can meet in the tournament, i always wanted to battle you but i never got the chance"

"Likewise" Ash said shaking his hand "But em...how did you know who i am" Chris looked at him genuinely suprised

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? EVERYBODY KNOWS WHO YOU ARE! YOU HAVE WHAT 48 BADGES?! YOU CAME IN THE TOP 16 MINIMUM FOR 6 LEAGUES IN A YEAR THAT TAKES SKILL" Ash blushed at the complement

"Don't let him trick you he destroyed me" Ash looked at Serena in surprise and then back to Chris who was just chuckling

"I didn't destroy you" he said "I got in a few lucky shots" and with the three sentences Ash had determined that this person was incredibly humble

"Attention passengers all competitors have arrived and thus we will be setting of shortly" Ash completely forgot what he was thinking and looked down as the ship began to move

"we're finally on our way..." Ash Said. Dawn smiled at him, two years and he hadn't changed a bit "CHAMPIONS TOURNAMENT HERE I COME"

* * *

**HEY LOOK I'M NOT DEAD, AGAIN, ANYWAY**

**I'm not gonna say anything here other than remember to R&R. Also i am like 90% sure i got Mays last name wrong, and through the contents of this fic im gonna say that ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE 16-17 (Ash is 17) AND ALL MAIN CHARACTERS POKEMON ARE LEVEL 80-85 anybody else is 50-70****. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED BAAAAAAAAAAAAI**


End file.
